Before the Domino's Fall
by chibi fighter
Summary: After getting lost little Izuku meets All-Might for the first time.


A/n: Hi guys. Recently I've started watching My Hero Academia (or Boku No Hero Academia if you want to go by the Japanese title). Although I far behind something I've been wondering is why Izuku admired All Might so much? Here's my take on it.

* * *

It was a relatively quiet day in Japan. Aside from small things such as attempted theft nothing really bad had happened. In fact their hadn't been a major villain attack for a couple months now. Many took this opportunity to go outside and enjoy some fresh air with the freedom to not have to worry about any villains lurking behind them.

It was because of this very reason Inko Midoriya had let her young 4 year-old son, Izuku Midoriya go to the park without her supervision. Normally she would accompany him but she was busy and as stated before things were fairly quiet. Plus he wasn't alone. Accompanying Izuku was his best friend Katsuki Bakugo or as Izuku referred to him as, Kaachan, along with a couple of other kids.

The two had said that they would stick together, however that wasn't the case as a scared small green haired boy wandered around looking for his friends.

While hanging with them Kaachan told Izuku to gather some wood so he could show off his quirk again. For whatever reason Izuku obeyed and when he got back Kaachan and the others had vanished. Now little Izuku was wondering aimlessly around the park area, trying to find them.

After looking for what felt like an hour Izuku sighed as the realization set in. They left him. He should have known by now. The child gazed at the sky. He wasted so much time looking for them that the sun was starting to set.

Izuku decided he better just head home when he realized something. He wasn't in a area in the park he recognized. In fact, he didn't even think he was in the park at all anymore.

Izuku whipped around to take in his surroundings, 'I must have been looking so hard for Kaachan that I forgot where I was going,' He thought to himself.

The child let out a small whimper as fear started to overtake his curiosity. Where was he? Was he going to die? He had to get home before dark. He was scared of the dark. Izuku sniffled.

"I...I want mommy," He whimpered as tears started to fall.

With no one around to help nor hear him Izuku leaned against a nearby wall, sat down and sobbed.

* * *

"That takes care of that," A blonde man with large muscles stated before he vanished in a puff of smoke, leaving a boney blonde man in his place.

This man was the number one hero All Might and he had just finished his rounds of patrolling Japan for the night. Patrolling to ensure the peace that the land had endured for the past couple months stayed. Being the symbol of peace was harder than it seemed, so Yagi was relieved when the time came for him to power down. After a long day all he wanted to do was go home and take things easy for the rest of the night. Maybe eat some ramen and watch the news.

Yagi looked up at the sky. It would be getting dark soon so he figured he better get home as soon as possible. Although getting from place to place wasn't a problem when you could practically fly via jumping Yagi still enjoyed walking home like a regular person. In a way he felt walking home after a long day of crime fighting humbled him, reminding him of how he used to be just a quirk less nobody before meeting his mentor Nana.

Not even 10 minutes after deflating did he hear it. It sounded like- like a child crying. Yagi didn't hesitate to inflate back into his all might persona and followed the sound of the crying, leading him to a dark alley.

There along one of the walls was a small form, knees up to its chest and head burying into said knees. A broken sob and occasional shudder escaping the figure every now and then.

From what All-Might could tell this child appeared to be a boy no older than say 5. Said child hadn't appeared to notice All-Might's presence so All-Might decided to make his presence known.

"It will be alright young one! For you see I am here!"

The boy let out a startled squeak and looked up, finally noticing the towering blonde hero standing before him.

"W-who are you?" Izuku asked, feeling both curiously and slightly nervous by the large man's stature.

All-Might walked up to the child, squatting down so they were eye-level before speaking again.

"I am All-Might!"

Izuku sniffled, wiping his face with his hand, still staring at the stranger with a confused gaze.

"And what might your name be young one?"

"M-my name is Midoriya Izuku," Said the boy as he stood up and bowed.

All-Might let out a hearty laugh, "So polite for someone so small aren't you young Izuku. So what seems to be the problem?"

Izuku frowned and looked at the ground, "Well I was with my friends at the park but-" Izuku hesitated, "We got separate."

"I see," The hero responded noticing the child's hesitation but deciding not to say anything about it. Izuku continued.

"I tried looking for them but I got lost. I wanna go home," He explained as he started to cry again. All-Might placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"No reason to cry my boy. I will help you get home."

"Y-you will?" Izuku whimpered, sounding as though he expected this stranger to just be playing some cruel sick joke on him.

"Of course. As a hero it is my duty to help those in need."

Izuku let out a small gasp. He had heard of heroes from his mom but had never actually seen on in person.

"No way! Your an actual hero!" Izuku exclaimed excitedly as he stood up. If one had walked by the two their would have been no sign that the child who was now beaming was a crying mess not too long ago.

"Of course! That's why they call me the symbol of peace! I am the number one hero in Japan! All-Might!" The hero exclaimed as he put on a show for the little one, doing all sorts of poses that he thought looked cool but in actuality looked kind of goofy. Not that his audience noticed nor cared however.

"Wow…" Izuku gasped in awe.

After All-Might was done showing off he bend down to the child's eye level once again.

"Now, why don't you tell me the way to your house."

* * *

Inko was frantic. Her son should have been back home by now, telling her about what he did today but instead he was somewhere out on the streets of Japan with Inko desperately trying to find him.

"Excuse me sir but have you seen my son?" Inko asked a man carrying a briefcase, "He has green spikey hair and a freckled face."

"Sorry lady I havn't seen anyone like that, but I'll keep an eye out," The man said before walking away.

Inko didn't know what to do. Her son was missing and it was all her fault. If she had only made time to go with him to the park then he wouldn't be lost, scared and possibly even hurt somewhere.

"Izuku…." She whimpered out as tears started to fall from her eyes.

"Mommy!"

Inko's head shot up. Standing in front of her was Izuku next to a much larger man.

"Izuku!" Inko cried out as the two ran towards each other. Inko dropped her her knees and embraced her son, holding him tightly as though she were afraid to lose him again.

"Izuku, my baby, I'm so happy you're okay," Inko said, tears of happiness leaking out of her eyes. She pulled away from her son to look at him. He smiled at her.

"Of course I'm okay. All-Might helped me," He said pointing behind him towards the larger man.

"All...Mi-" Inko looked up and gasped. It really was All-Might!

"A-All-Might-san! Thank you so much for protecting my baby boy and bringing him back to me," Inko hurriedly thanked, feeling slightly flustered about being in such a big celebrity's presence.

"No problem. That's what heroes do," All-Might replied giving her a thumbs up, "I better get going now."

All might turned, getting ready to leave when he was stopped by Izuku's voice.

"Wait."

The hero stopped in his tracks and turned his head slightly to show the child he was listening.

"T-thank you for helping me. Your so cool….when I grow up I'm gonna be a hero just like you!"

A smile tugged All-Might's lips. Something about the way this kid said it with pure innocence and passion warmed his heart.

"In that case, I look forward to working with you one day," All-Might said before leaping away.

And like that, he was gone. Inko smiled softly at her son who watched the man with pure admiration shining in his eyes. Maybe today wasn't too bad. After all, if that day hadn't happened Izuku would have never met the man who became his hero.

A/n: This took me 3 days to write but it was worth it. I know this probably didn't happen but it would be really cute if it did. I don't know what else to say,other than expect more My Hero academia stories from me. Bye!


End file.
